Dangerously in love
by Nikkei
Summary: This is a Goten and Marron songfic. If you do not like Goten and Marron then I suggest you don't read. No flames


Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, OR DBGT. This story as you should all know is a Goten and Marron fic. I also do not own destiny's child song 'dangerously in love'. It's from their new album. Anyway lets read the story.  
  
Dangerously in love   
chapter 1  
  
Summer morning, something that Marron always loves. It's been a long school year. It was the beginning of her life. She had recently graduated from high school a month ago, and next month she will be going to college in China. She awoken from her room and stared at the morning sun. 'Beautiful' she thought. She got up out of bed and put on a T-shirt and shorts and headed towards the kitchen. It was 8:00 am and everyone hasn't gotten up yet. Since her mother hasn't made breakfast yet, she decides to eat a bowl of cereal. While she was eating, she couldn't help but think about him. Eating has always reminded her of him. That happy personality, and that goofy grin, yet it always gets her. Her first crush, she fell for him ever since the age of 11. 'Goten' she thought  
  
********************  
I love you,  
I love you,  
I love you.  
Baby I love you  
you are my life   
The happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
********************  
  
"Marron" her mother said waving her hands in front of her face. Marron had seemed to be caught in her own world again. "Marron!" her mother screamed. Marron had leapt from her seat and landed on the floor, then stared up at 18. "Uh..he..sorry mom. I was just um..thinging about something." 18 helped her up off the floor, and began wiping her off.  
"You know Marron, you been acting like this for a very long time. You have a crush on someone?" Marron heard that and started blushing. "Well, you can say that. Anyway gotta go." She ran to her room, leaving smoke behind her. As she closed her door, Krillin came out the bedroom. "Hey' good morning 18, what just happen with Marron?" 18 turned and stared at her husband, leaning on the kitchen counter. "I think our little girl has a crush on someone." 18 said as she exited to the room. Krillin stared a little dumbfounded. While in her room Marron laid flat down on her bed. 'This was a little unexpected, maybe I'll take a shower.' Marron thought as she headed towards the shower. After she finish she went back in her room. She put on her jeans and a pink tank top, along with her sneakers. This time she decided to put on just one ponytail. As she headed towards the door, she turned around, and said "Mom, dad, I'm going to see Bra for awhile. I'll be back." She was out on the shore, took a capsle out her purse, and threw it on the ground. A aircar came out. She jumped in, turned on the engine and flew towards the sky. 18 watched from her window at her young grown up daughter. "You know Krillin, we have to teach her how to fly."  
  
****************  
You're my relation, and connection to the sun,  
With you next to me there's no darkness that  
I can't overcome,  
You are my raindrops high in the sea  
You with God is the sunlight blooming  
oh so beautifully  
  
***************  
  
Marron was on her aircar, staring at the land and the sky ahead of her, while listening to the radio. As she was listening to the radio, an important update came up:  
"There will be a 50% off sell at the Satan city mall, I repeat a 50% off sell at all stores,"  
Marron heard this, and spit out her drink. She stared at her radio. "50% OFF!!!, I wonder if Bra is there!" She sped towards Satan city mall.  
  
***************  
Baby, I'm so proud   
proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go away  
from the cold and this world  
***************  
  
As she landed near the mall, she got out of the aircar, and put it back in it's capsle. Bra came running towards her. "Marron, Marron," You came, you've heard the radio today!!"  
Bra said very quietly. "Yeah, I did," Bra grab her arm, "Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!!" She pulled Marron towards the mall, nearly lifting her. They got in the mall, and there were millions of women in there. All fighting over things that they want.   
" We'll be buying alot of stuff here, so I brought my brother and Goten along with us.   
"Um....Goten." Marron said. Trunks and Goten were at the corner already holding bags of clothing and shoes for Bra. They ran towards them. Bra couldn't help but laugh at the sight. " Shut up Bra, you have to asked dad didn't you?" Trunks said a little irritated with this whole charade. "Well you wouldn't come, so me and Marron need someone to carry our bags. Trunks, you carry my bags and Goten, you carry Marron's bags. Now let's go!!"  
They headed towards the nearest store. "You know Trunks I wonder how we get into these situations." Goten asked while holding Marron' s bags that she already brought. " I don't know Goten, I just don't know"  
Hours pass by, as the sell went on and on. Then it was time for lunch. "Ok, let's rest for now, let's have lunch. Trunks and Goten heard this and huge grins came upon their faces. They sat at the table while they wait on the waitress. The waitress came in and nearly fainted when she saw who it was. They ate nearly all the stores food the last time they was here. She walked towards their table.  
"May I take your order?" she asked a bit nervous. "Well, Bra said, we would like 70 hamburgers, and 70 cheeseburgers, 50 large fries, and 10 large drinks." The waiter stared.  
"Uh...ok, will there be anything else?" "No, but thank you, how much is that" "That would equal up to $359.50." Bra took her wallet out and handed in her money. The waiter ran into the kitchen, telling everyone that the same customers they had last week are here. Everyone started cooking up a storm in the kitchen. 10 waiters came out with trays of food. It was so much that they needed another table. Trunks and Goten started pigging out on the food. Marron only manage to eat 2 cheeseburgers and a large fries. She stared at Goten while he was eating. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked while he was eating. For some reason that turned her on. She stared down at the table and started blushing.   
Soon a women was coming towards Goten. "Hi Goten" Goten stared up and looked at her. Goten swallowed quietly, then smiled. "Oh hi Paris" Paris sat next to Goten and they started talking. Marron saw this, then a hint of jealousy came towards her. She nearly forgot that Goten already go out with someone. Suddenly her world came crashing down. " Ok Paris, see you Friday." Goten said. Paris got up and leaved and headed towards her friends. After they finish eating they left out the mall. Marron took out her capsle and open it. Goten handed her bags in her aircar. Goten couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She was acting sort of gloomy. Goten decided that maybe he can come home with her. "Hey, Marron, mind if I can come with you." Goten asked , a big grin on his face. Marron was a little shocked at this, so she happily agreed. "Yeah, I guess you can come." They both jumped in the aircar and headed towards Kame's house.  
  
***************  
I'm am in love with you  
(in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing,   
cause life without you here with me  
because I'm dangerously in love with you  
(in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just, just keep loving me the way you love,  
and loving me.  
Cause I am in love with you  
(in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing,  
cause life without you here with me  
because I'm dangerously in love with you  
(in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just, Just keep loving me the way you love,  
and loving me.  
****************  
  
They landed in front of Kame's house. Goten help take her bags into the house. She had to get ready for college next month. She will be staying there for at least 4 years.  
Goten was finished putting away her stuff. "Hey Marron, are you Ok, you look kind of down today." Marron stared at his black eyes and smiled. "It was nothing, must be something I ate. Anyway thanks for helping me." Goten smiled and stared at her. 'She's has nice eyes. I didn't realise how cute she was, woah where did that came from?' Goten thought, then shook his head a little. "Anyway I have to go, Trunks is wondering how long I'm going to be back until we start sparring. Bye." And with that he raise his ki and flew in the sky. Marron watched as he flew further and further away. She turned around and went inside.  
  
***************  
And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
baby you were my man.  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
I appriatate the love and dedication  
from you to me.  
*****************  
  
As the weeks pass by Goten thought more and more about Marron. He nearly forgot that he was going out with paris. He couln't stand this. He was so much into thought that he didn't see the punch that Trunks landed in his face. He landed on the ground with a thudd. "Goten what's wrong, you've been acting like this all week. You aren't even a challenge to me anymore" Goten got up rubbing his face. Trunks helped him up.  
"I don't know Trunks, I've been thinking." "Oh, thinking about what" Goten sat on the ground, Trunks sat down also. "Trunks, have you ever fell in love with someone?" Goten said blushing, "Is it about paris?" Trunks said teasing him. "No it's about someone else."  
Trunks blanked. He wouldn't expect this from his friend. "Who is this girl you're in love with?" Goten hesitated a little. "It's..it's. Trunks, I think I'm in love with Marron."  
  
***************  
Living in my own destiny?  
see myself having your child  
see myself being your wife and seeing   
my whole future in your eyes,  
thought of all my love for you  
sometimes makes me wanna cry  
realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you   
by my side.  
****************  
  
It was the night before her day to leave for china. All her family and friends came to celebrate her departure. It was a nice party. Until everyone decided to go home. They wish Marron the best and left. Marron was in her room, staring at the ceiling. Tomarrow everythings going to change for her. A new life, new friends, things would change for the good. She was defenantly going to miss everyone. Especially Goten. She love him very deeply. She didn't really notice the tear in her eye. She heard a knock on her window. She got up to see who it was. It was Goten. She opened her window. "Goten what are you doing here?" "Marron I need to talk to you, mind if I come in?" "Sure come in." Goten crept into her room. He never notice her room before. It was pink, and had a bed at the side of the window. It had all the basic stuff a girl needs, like a big closet. She sat on her bed." What is it that you want to talk a-" Before she can finish Goten's lips were on hers. He kissed her slowly tasting her lips. Marron can do nothing but open her mouth while he slip his toungch in. The kiss was slow and deep. Marron loved it and didn't want to stop.  
Then he drew away from her. Her face was flushed, her mouth swollen. She stared into his eyes wanting to know what Goten was feeling about her. "Marron, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you. I...I love you." Marron was shocked at this. All this time, she wanted to scream at him for taking too long, but she couldn't get mad at him. "Why Goten, why did you took too long to Tell me. You know That I'm leaving tomarrow."  
"I'm sorry, I was so stupid, I didn't realize it." Goten held her tightly, and lightly kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Marron." " I love you to Goten. They held each other tightly embracing each other until the night was over.  
  
***************  
I'm am in love with you  
(in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing,   
cause life without you here with me  
because I'm dangerously in love with you  
(in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just, just keep loving me the way you love,  
and loving me.  
Cause I am in love with you  
(in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing,  
cause life without you here with me  
because I'm dangerously in love with you  
(in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just, Just keep loving me the way you love,  
and loving me.  
****************  
  
Marron was on the plane, adjusting her seat. She didn't want to leave, but she thought it was for the better. Her parents were outside in the airport, waving goodbye as the engine started up. She looked out the window and saw Goten. He was sad. He didn't want her to leave. 'would you come back for me' he said. 'i promise' was the last words she said to him out the window, as the plane took off in to the. ' I promise, with all my heart.'  
  
******************  
Every time I see your face  
my heart smiles  
every time it feels so good, it hurts  
sometimes.  
created in this world to love, to hold, to feel  
to breathe ,to live you   
dangerously in love  
  
I'm am in love with you  
(in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing,   
cause life without you here with me  
because I'm dangerously in love with you  
(in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just, just keep loving me the way you love,  
and loving me.  
Cause I am in love with you  
(in love)  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing,  
cause life without you here with me  
because I'm dangerously in love with you  
(in love)  
I'll never leave  
Just, Just keep loving me the way you love,  
and loving me.  
  
Dangerously, dangerously,  
dangerously.  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
Dangerously in love with you.  
  
THE END  
  
'Aww wasn't that SAD, OR SWEET, you decide. Hey I might write a sequel to this, if I get any inspiration on this. Anyway good bye. nikkei'  
  
  
  



End file.
